Last One Picked
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: ONESHOT! Emmett-centric. Songfic. Emmett was always the last one picked. Pairing: Elle/Emmett.


**Author's Note: Well, guys, this is my first Legally Blonde fanfic in like almost a year, but oh well. I heard this song and I totally loved and it reminded me of Emmett. It's from Whoop Dee Doo, the musical, which I've never seen, but I adore this song. It's called "Last One Picked". Some of the lyrics might be wrong or have stuff added to it, because I couldn't find them online, so I had to listen to the song off of youtube and copy over the lyrics and I don't always here stuff right, plus I think the guy singing it changed some stuff, so yeah. Anyway, review and I shall love you forever! Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Legally Blonde the Musical it would sooo not be closed right now. And I also don't own the song either. :)**

_Clink a glass and wipe your eye _

_For my by gone days at Spring Brook High,_

_And the class I learned to dread. _

_That ego buster they called phys ed. _

_Basketball, baseball, football, stickball, _

_Volleyball, dodgeball, tetherball, kickball. _

A sixteen-year-old Emmett Forrest sighed as he tied his shoe laces and headed out of the boy's locker room at Spring Brook High School.

Another day of PE. Personally, he didn't see the point of it. It was just an excuse to humiliate all the people who had better things to do with their time then lift weights.

"Hey, Forrest!" he heard a voice shout and pivoted around to see Bryce Carlton, the captain of the football team behind him.

"Hello," Emmett stoically greeted, looking down at his feet.

"We're starting dodgeball today. I hope your ready," the kid smirked, a gleam in his eye as he walked away.

Yup. He was toast. Bryce could probably smell his enthusiasm from over there.

_Playing was hell, but worst of all, _

_Was the ritual that came first of all. _

_Last one picked - non-athletic. _

_Last one picked -at sports I was pathetic. _

_Other kids could tumble and run, but my coordination was totally un. _

_Six guys left - stomach sinking. _

_Three guys left – my self esteem was shrinking. _

_Felt so ashamed I could've cry. _

_Nobody wanted me on their side. _

"Alright class," Mr. Amherst greeted, "We're going to have a fun day today."

Emmett rolled his eyes and smirked. He highly doubted it.

"We're going to play dodgeball!" he continued.

He was right. Definitely not his idea of fun.

"Get into a straight line. Bryce, Jerry, you guys are the team captains. Start picking," Mr. Amherst finished as he walked over to some nearby bleachers and took a seat to observe the torture.

Emmett sighed. Thus began the tortured process.

He watched slowly as everyone got called up.

Finally it was him and six other people.

Then three more got called up. It was just him and three others. Ed Wilkins, a tall gangly kid with braces who was never seen without his signature pocket protector, Jenna Jones, a blonde girl who was about five foot six and was constantly chewing gum and hid at the sight of the ball, and Matt Richardson, a guy who would have typically been chosen sooner, but his leg was broken.

Jenna got called up first by Jerry as he kept his eyes on her chest the entire time. Emmet scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Next, Bryce called up Ed, leaving Emmett and Matt standing their isolated.

Okay, he had to get called up next. There was no way he was worse than some guy with a broken leg. He held his breathe.

"I'll take Richardson," Jerry decided.

Emmett sharply exhaled and examined his fingernails. Apparently he was wrong.

"Well, Jerry, you can have Forrest too," Bryce decided with a victorious smirk.

"Dream on, Carlton, I don't wanna have to deal with that dweeb," Jerry replied, shoving his palms against Bryce's chest.

Bryce then took a swing at Jerry's face, but was stopped by Mr. Amherst before he could punch him.

_How many notes did I forge to say, _

"_Please excuse him from gym today. _

_Wrenched his back, his colon's spastic,_

_He's got meningitis and his knee caps are plastic."_

_Last one picked - rejected by the ravel. _

_I could beat 'em all at Scrabble. _

_My brain didn't do me any good. _

_The bottom of the barrel was where I stood. _

"What's the problem, boys?" Mr. Amherst interrogated.

"Nothing," the two mumbled in unison.

"They were arguing over who got stuck with Forrest," Matt supplied.

"Oh, well, Jerry, why don't you take him?" Mr. Amherst suggested as Bryce gave Jerry a victorious smirk.

"Fine with me," Bryce grinned before walking up behind Emmett and whispering in his ear, "You're going down, Forrest."

Emmett gulped.

"Um, thank you, Mr. Amherst, but I'll pass," Emmett stated.

"You'll pass? This is a mandatory class, Forrest. You have to participate," Mr. Amherst insisted.

"Yes, but see, I don't feel well," Emmett explained.

"You seemed to be in fine shape until now," he observed.

"Well, see, I figured I would try to play, but I really don't feel well. See, I injured my back last week," Emmett lied.

"Oh really?" Mr. Amherst pressed.

"Yes," Emmett insisted, "I have a note if you don't believe me."

He had time to run to the locker room and forge a note, right?

"Let's see it," Mr. Amherst decided.

A grin broke out across Emmett's face as he sprinted toward the boys locker room. Maybe there was hope. Maybe he could get out of it after all.

When he reached the locker room, he ripped a piece of paper out of his history notebook, and scribbled out a note excusing him from PE, signing it as his doctor.

With that, he crumpled the note into his fist and ran back into the gym to discover everyone had already started playing. His chances were increasing.

He handed the note to Mr. Amherst and watched as he looked over it.

"Well?" Emmett probed.

"Honestly, Forrest. You don't seriously expect me to buy this," Mr. Amherst condescendingly choked out.

"What?" Emmett replied, his stomach sinking, "Why not?"

"Well, first of all, you're history homework's on the back side of this paper, and second of all, this is your seventh note this month excusing you from PE. How am I supposed to buy that you sprained your ankle, had your appendix removed, and suffered from a terminal illness all in a one month period? And now you threw out your back too? Please," Mr. Amherst ranted.

"Ummm," Emmett stuttered.

"Got anything else to say, Forrest?" Mr. Amherst asked, looming ominously over Emmett as he shook his head no, "Good. Then get out there and join Jerry's team."

Without saying a word, Emmett slowly stalked over to Jerry's side of the court.

Forty three minutes to go.

_But time went by, and I met you, _

_And learned a team could consist of two. _

_The way I was was a-okay. _

_Who cares about kids games anyway? _

_Last one picked – the past is past now. _

_Last one picked - and the last is not the last now. _

"Hey, Elle, I picked up some Chinese," Emmett greeted, walking into his and Elle's shared apartment to discover Elle hunched over a slim book.

"Hi, Emmett," Elle greeted, jumping up and kissing him on the cheek before snatching the Chinese food from his hands.

He felt his heart rate accelerate as her small pink lips pressed against his icy cheek.

"And how is my beautiful fiancé doing today?" he laughed.

"Very good, thank you," she smiled in response.

"What were you reading?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she responded, snatching up the book and hiding it behind her back.

"What is it?" he continued, his curiosity growing.

"Nothing!" she hollered as she sauntered into their bedroom, him following her in close pursuit.

"Give it to me," he begged, reaching behind her back and grabbing the book.

However, he lost his footing and fell forward, landing on top of her on their bed. Elle burst into a fit of giggled as Emmett looked at the book she had been harboring.

Oh great. It was his high school yearbook.

He let out a resigned sigh.

"Emmett, this is slightly painful," Elle pointed out.

"Sorry," Emmett replied, flustered as he rolled beside her, "You were looking at my yearbook."

"I was," Elle happily confirmed, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all, just surprising, that's all," Emmett explained, "I really looked like a freak didn't I? Still do actually."

"Do not!" Elle countered, hitting his arm, "I happen to like you just the way you are."

"Are you glad you rejected Warner to be with me?" Emmett inquired, his eyes on her face.

"Of course, silly," she responded without hesitation, before bringing her lips to his.

Emmett stroked her cheek with the palm of his hand as the two's lip lock grew more heated.

"The Chinese is going to get cold," Elle reminded, pulling away for a moment.

"Who cares?" Emmett decided before he began to plant soft kisses along her jaw line.

_I'm the first draft choice on a winning team like I always dreamed I'd be. _

_Imagine my surprise, when out of all those other guys, you picked me. _

**A/N: Cheesy and corny, I know. But whatever. I was in the mood. Also, if you would care to hear the song, I'm putting the link to a youtube clip of this person singing it who sounds like, amazing, so yeah. I hope you liked it! Review please? :)**


End file.
